Revelaciones
by Sibizgz
Summary: Bueno no pensé continuar esta hitoria pero algo me ha conminado a hacerlo,aqui teneís lo que ocurrió despues de desencuentros,podríamos llamarlo una epifania espiritual,para Brenan y para mi ;-P. Espero que os guste,xque la he escrito con el corazon.SIBI


**Bueno, definitivamente no pensé en hacer ningún episodio más después de encuentros y desencuentros, pero hoy estaba en la cama en un estado entre febril y semi inconsciente y algo me dijo que debía ponerme a escribir, y aqui teneis lo que ocurrió después de desencuentros. Una visión muy particular de lo que es para Brenan una epifanía espiritual, o todo lo cerca que alguien tan cerebral como Brenan puede estar de una jijiji.**

**Se lo dedico en especial a Kate goddess, muchas gracias por los rew de encuentros y desencuentros, eres un sol. Espero que esta continuación no te defraude y que este en la línea de lo que te atrajo de las anteriores.**

**A Soledad 1985, gracias nena tus cumplidos son como un aire bien fresquito en una de esas noches de tormenta en verano. Refrescan y te hacen sentir que pasar por eso merece la pena. Yo también soy una fiel lectora de tus fics y que puedo decir ¡me encantan!, así que espero que este también te guste, esperaré ansiosa tu rew porque siempre son muy lindos.**

**Y a Nevalainen por supuesto, corazón es una alegría colaborar contigo y tener tu opinión siempre dispuesta a echarme uncable para continuar sobre la dirección correcta. Me encanta que te guste como seguí nuestra historia en el último capítulo y estoy ansiosa por leer lo que tienes preparados. Como siempre: saluditos transoceanicos.**

**Bueno lo dicho espero que disfruteis de la historia y no puedo contenerme para leer en los rew vuestra opinion ;-P.**

**Saludos a todaaaaaaaaas!! SIBI**

**REVELACIONES**

Hacia tan sólo unas pocas horas que le habían retirado las conexiones a la última de las máquinas que la habían mantenido unida a este mundo los últimos días. Algo dentro de sí le decía que toda aquella experiencia era mucho más de lo que podía racionalizar o expresar. La confusión iba más allá que un simple efecto secundario del accidente o los fármacos que le habían inyectado.

Mientras había permanecido en el estado de inconsciencia en el que su cuerpo no reaccionaba exteriormente, al mismo tiempo en su interior algo había cambiado sin remedio. Aun no sabría decir si ese cambio era positivo o negativo.

De toda aquella bruma de inconexiones sólo podía destacar el efecto beneficioso que la presencia de su compañero le había proporcionado. Cuando retornó a la consciencia estaba allí junto a ella, y no sabía explicar porque pero sabía que había estado con ella incluso antes de ese momento, sus ojos le decían que había estado a su lado en cada minuto de aquella experiencia. No podía imaginar ninguna otra visión que le alegrase más al despertar que el rostro repleto de alegría de él al mirarla, y su mano... esa mano que se había negado a separarse de ella en todo el proceso posterior a su despertar. Ella se había mantenido despierta por esa mano, y sólo en el breve instante en que los médicos, casi a empujones lo obligaron a salir de la habitación, sólo en aquellos minutos, ella se había permitido dormir finalmente, en un sueño ligero y lleno de promesas.

Algo había cambiado esencialmente en la forma que tenía Booth de mirarla y no le importaba, casi podía decir que le gustaba, sin embargo sentía que habían compartido algo que no sabía describir y desgraciadamente de lo que no tenía un recuerdo consciente. Sólo esperaba que tuviesen una ocasión de estar a solas, porque necesitaba interrogarlo sobre todo aquello. Lamentablemente, ese momento parecía no llegar nunca.

Sus amigos y su familia habían venido sin pausa a visitarla desde que despertase lo que la alegraba, y aunque Booth había permanecido constantemente a su lado en todas esas ocasiones, se sentía incomoda hablando con él delante de otra gente. Necesitaba uno de esos instantes de completa confidencialidad entre ambos. Cuando sus miradas se unían y podían decirselo todo sin palabras.

Ahora, por primera vez desde que despertase, se encontraba a solas en la fría sala del hospital. Ella había insistido en que todos se marchasen un rato, ya que Booth tenía un compromiso con su hijo al que no había visto desde hacía más de una semana. De modo, que en aquella habitación rodeada de su gente, su familia, sintió una estúpida e irracional sensación de vacio al no tenerlo a su lado y conminó a todos a que le dejasen en soledad algunas horas, para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, haciendo coincidir así su exterior con como se sentía interiormente.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de alguien, jamás pensó que cuando una persona no estuviese junto a ella, el descubrir la ausencia la dejase tan vacia, pero era cierto. Desde que volvió al mundo de la consciencia no se había separado de él, mientras permanecia despierta siempre lo tenía a su lado. Y definitivamente no sabía como afrontar los minutos del día que tenía por delante sin su presencia. ¡Ponerle palabras a aquella sensación era tan doloroso y tan revelador!.

Y cuando pensaba que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellas horas era quedarse dormida, un tímido toque en su puerta la hizo volverse para mirar la figura que la observaba desde la puerta. Un sólo vistazo de esos ojos, y de nuevo se sintió completa como si hubiese encontrado una pieza que encajase en aquel puzzle de locos. Él le sonrio desde el umbral, sin atreverse a acercarse, sintiendose culpable por haber tenido que dejarla sola, aunque fuese por su hijo, y sólo durante unas pocas horas. Pero cuando vio la dulce sonrisa de ella y como extendía su mano para reclamarle junto a la cama, aquellas estúpidas preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Se acercó a ella y sus manos retornaron a la posición lógica, a la única posible, unidas por un contacto indisoluble, juntas como habían estado la mayoría del tiempo que ella había pasado en aquel hospital.

-Me alegro de verte, te echaba de menos

-Sólo he estado fuera cuatro horas Huesos. -Ella bajo la mirada y se notó vulnerable y ridícula como una chiquilla de quince años, el rubor subió a sus mejillas. El cambio era tan intenso y tan profundo en ella que él no podía dejar de asombrarse de descubrir esas nuevas facetas en ella.

-Pues a mi me han parecido días. -Y volvió a sonreir de esa manera dulce, una sonrisa nueva que se había traido con ella del sitio en el que permaneció mientras duró su inconsciencia. Pero que definitivamente a él le encantaba.

-Entonces no volveré a marcharme, te lo prometo.

Booth se sentó en el sillón de hospital que había al lado de la cama de Brenan, no había abandonado ese sillón en días y en los breves instantes en los que no lo ocupaba, nadie se atrevía a sentarse en él, como si aquel puesto, al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Temperance tuviese dueño claro y aunque no se expresase, todo el mundo era consciente de esa conexión que compartían.

Un silencio llenó la estancia pero ellos no se sintieron incómodos en él. Sus manos unidas decían más que nada y disfrutaban de la sencilla presencia mutua. Por el momento aquello bastaba, hasta que las preguntas acuciaron de nuevo la mente de ella.

-Puedo oírte pensar Huesos, tu mente trabaja tanto que es imposible ignorarla. Ni un grito sería tan claro.

-Lo siento, sólo me preguntaba algunas cosas.

-No te disculpes, me encanta verte de nuevo así concentrada en tus dudas. Significa que vuelves a ser la misma Huesos de siempre. Lo peor de velarte mientras estabas inconsciente era la ausencia de esto, de lo que te hacer ser quien eres. ¿Podrías prometerme algo?.

-Claro, dependiendo de la promesa.

-No así no funciona. -Dijo él volviendo su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, lo que le hizo perder a ella los esquemas, era asombroso como se olvidaba de los racionalismos solo con una mirada suya.. -La promesa debe ser primero, debes tener confianza.

-Yo confío en ti.

-Lo se pero también debes tener fe en mi, ¿querrías intentarlo al menos?.

Ella sonrío enigmaticamente como si estuviese en posesión de un secreto que él desconocía por completo.

-No me hace falta intentarlo, se que ya tengo fe en ti.

Eso hizo sonreir abiertamente al agente.

-Te lo prometo, lo que sea que necesites que te asevere. Yo lo hago.

-Bien, acabas de prometerme... que nunca más me harás pasar por esto deliveradamente.

-De acuerdo no es una promesa dificil de cumplir.

-Nunca más Huesos. ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro, ya te he prometido lo que querías, después de eso las preguntas deben ser algo facil.

Booth sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¿Que pasó por tu mente en ese momento?, ¿que te hizo saltar detrás de aquel chico?.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró en otra dirección, no había querido plantearse aquello porque no existía una respuesta convincente, porque lo cierto era que por una vez en su vida, no se había dejado llevar por la lógica ni la razón, simplemente había escuchado algo que desconocía que poseyese, su instinto, y aquel retazo incomprensible y cientificamente increíble le había indicado que era lo que debía hacer. ¿como explicarle a Booth lo que había ocurrido?.

-Si no deseas decirmelo, no pasa nada. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda con la situación.

-No, no es eso. Lo que ocurre es que no tengo una respuesta convincente para esa pregunta, no existe un punto lógico que pueda explicarte.

-Entonces explicamelo desde cualquier punto no lógico.

-No se hacer eso.

-Vamos Huesos... no te creo. Cierra los ojos y dime que sientes al recordar ese instante.

-Sólo... solo se decir que... -Pero su alegato moría en la garganta sin poder continuar.

-No lo pienses, sólo dimelo. No hay nadie más aqui, sólo nosotros. Contandonos nuestros pensamientos, como siempre.

Ella suspiró y le dirigió una mirada triste que no pasó desapercibida para Booth.

-Era lo correcto, mi... llamemoslo como tu lo haces... mi instinto, me dijo que era lo correcto.

Booth sonrió y se acercó a ella. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Ella giró su rostro y ambos se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Con su aliento recorriendo suavemente el rostro del otro.

-No podría estar más orgulloso de ti que en este momento, pero recuerda tu promesa, no vuelvas a obligarme a pasar por esto.

Sonriendo le miró a los ojos.

-No lo haré. -Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron en aquella posición unos instantes. Con sus manos unidas en aquel contacto inquebrantable que los unia desde hacía días. La cabeza de él apoyada en la almohada de la cama de ella, a escasos centímetros del rostro de Brenan y ella sonriendo sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su cara. Temperance abrió los ojos y se dedicó a observar el pacífico rostro de su compañero. -Booth...

-Mmmmm. -Dijo él pero sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba.

-A mi también me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente ...

-¿Si?.

-Tu estuviste a mi lado, no lo hemos hablado, pero lo se. Sin embargo siento también, aunque sea irracional y no tenga una base lógica, por que los sentimientos no son pensamientos plausibles y no se como clasificarlos, entonces...

-Huesos...

-¿Si?

-Divagas.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, decía que ... -Suspiro un momento para retomar fuerzas. - Que, siento... que estuviste a mi lado y que de algún modo compartimos algo... Pero no puedo clasificarlo, yo no debería tener esta sensación, estaba inconsciente, sin embargo algo en mi cabeza me dice que es cierto y no logró retener ningún recuerdo, sólo sensaciones... esperaba que... me ayudases a entenderlo.

Por primera vez desde todo el alegato de ella Booth abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado con claridad en los claros orbes de ella, que lo miraban con una pregunta tras ellos, deseando que el hombre frente a ella poseyese las respuestas a todas aquellas ilógicas cuestiones. Booth sonrió y la miró con intensidad.

-Tienes razón, estuve contigo en todo momento en que los médicos me lo permnitieron, y cuando ibas a despertar vine a tu lado, porque simplemente supe que así iba a ser. Y antes de que lo hicieses compartimos algo, pero no se si quieres de verdad que te lo explique.

-Por favor Booth, la incertidumbre de no saber me está matando, nunca imagine que un sentimiento pudiese ser tan inquisitivo como para robarme el sueño y la razón, igual que un pensamiento sobre algun tipo de descubrimirnto plausible, pero así es y a no se que hacer, algo dentró de mi me dice que he de saberlo, que es definitivo para mi, para tí, para... _nosotros_, y si es así no puedo tener dudas al respecto debo...

Booth cayó a Brenan de la única forma que se le ocurrió, separó la escasa distancia que los alejaba y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Esperaba que con aquel gesto ella pudiese comprender, que aquel acto era al mismo tiempo un deseo y una respuesta a lo que le preguntaba. Cuando se separó de ella y Brenan abrió los ojos, el rostro y su mirada le decían algo pero no sabía exactamente el que.

-Booth..., porque... es decir, creo que el porque esta claro, pero...

-Era la respuesta que me pedías.

Ella lo miró sin comprender al principio, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron grandes, cuando la luz de la revelación inundó su mente.

-Tu estabas inconsciente, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía mantener la esperanza, porque no te habías ido, necesitabas sentir que tenías algo por lo que volver. Te dije... yo te dije que algo te ataba aquí, a mi... que no podía pensar en vivir ni un sólo día más sin observar tus ojos, intentaba decirte que... que yo te...

Ahora fue Brenan la que detuvo el alegato de él. Lo besó con pasión cogiendo el rostro del agente con ambas manos. Al principio y sólo por un breve instante, él se sintió desconcertado, pero sólo tardo eso una fracción de segundo en corresponder al beso de ella, abrazó la cintura de Brenan y se acercó hasta casi sentarse en el borde de la cama, cuando finalmente separaron el contacto lo hicieron con desgana buscando un poco de aire. Booth la besó suavemente aun una vez más y se sentó en la cama acomodando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho.

Allí con ella abrazada, sintiendo su suave respiración sobre él, su contacto firme, sin dudas, le fue facil decidirlo. Le fue más que sencillo decidir mentalmente que ahora no existía nada, definitivamente nada, que pudiese separarlos.


End file.
